


October 16th: Masks

by eyesfixedonthesun22



Series: Kinktober [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Halloween Costumes, Implied Public Sex, Kinktober 2019, Masks, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, White Wolf Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesfixedonthesun22/pseuds/eyesfixedonthesun22
Summary: This is my October 16th entry to @ruckystarnes Kinktober writing challenge.





	October 16th: Masks

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I’m participating in Kinktober! I’m going to try to do every day. Because of this, I’m going to be doing drabbles (let me just say that it wasn’t until like last month that I learned that a “true drabble” is only 100 words). I thought it would be fun to do a word challenge on top of a kink challenge!
> 
> Obviously this challenge is all about the smut. SO PLEASE only 18+ readers!!! Specific warnings will be on each days post. Have fun! ;)

“No,” you whine. “Leave it on.” 

His metal digits are invisible in the inky night barring a golden glint as he yanks aside the fabric of your bunny costume; plunging into your wet warmth. The Halloween mask obscured a grin wolfish enough to leave no guesswork as to the namesake of his costume but you could hear his animalistic panting. 

He pulled you close to him, your heart pattering away while his fingers worked spells inside you. 

“We need to go back soon--.”

You choke back the guttural moan. 

“We’ll go back when the wolf is done with his prey.” 

  
  



End file.
